A little Viscount's lesson
by AmadErik
Summary: Philippe de Chagny thinks his little brother needs to learn a lesson.


- Contractors... - the young Raoul de Chagny was looking out of the window of the family's brougham, with growing disgust.  
- What is your problem with them? - Philippe, his brother asked, looking up from the book he was reading.  
- They are simply doing nothing the whole day and they are poor. They are not needed in society.  
- Don't be so silly. They are very important. They build the houses we live in.  
- Yes but they are slow. I think they need to be treated more strictly.  
- Do you think so? - Philippe narrowed his eyes.  
- Yes. - Raoul exclaimed. - Lokk, even now they are resting. They don't work enough a day. I always see them resting when we are taking a walk.  
- Don't you think you talk about something you don't know about? - Philippe turned to Raoul. - You can't imagine how hard work is it.  
- Oh, I pray, just putting some bricks on each other? It is so easy I could do it all day. I would show them how to work...  
- Really? - Philippe scratched his head.- Then prove it. - he looked out of the window to tell the coachman- Pierr, turn back please.

- A new boy? Well... I am not sure, I shall ask the Master.  
- I am very well-trained. - Raoul said, bowing. He looked at the contractors like they were rats. He knew that he was a nobleman and even though he was only 12, he behaved the way like he was a grown- up king.  
The master appeared, he looked a bit of strange, he was a thin and pale man dressed in all black. His features were a bit of strange and ugly.  
"He looks like Death. "- Raoul thought and made a face.

- So, Monsieur I would like to ask you to take this boy for a couple of days.- Philippe pointed at Raoul and leaned closer to the master's ear. - He needs a lesson learned.  
- I know what you mean. - the man replied simply and bowed. - Though he looks like a bit of weak for the job.  
- I can fight with swords and I ride horses and...- Raoul started to talk, but the man silenced him with a gesture.  
- You think it is enough? We shall see.

Raoul didn't like that his brother and the man both smiled at him in a strange way but he was sent away to work so he ran to the others.

- You know, Monsieur I want him to learn what does it mean to build a house. He seems to be very arrogant and does not respect your occupation. I would like to ask you to be very- very strict and harsh on him.  
- You won't be displeased about the result. - the man nodded.

- Look at that boy... how he wants to work in those shoes? And that shirt... hey noblekid! Remove that coat, it will be dirty. - the others laughed at Raoul while he wanted to move a rock away but he did not really succeed.  
- Hey! - he screamed back. - Will you die if you helped me?  
- That's your job. Here, everyone has their own job and can't run to the others in every second to help them out. If you are weak, give up.  
- I won't! - Raoul hissed and kicked the rock. - Ouch! - he started to jump up and down in pain as the others were laughing at him.  
- What's going on here? - the Master asked. Everyone became silent. - Go back to work, everyone. You...- he pointed at Raoul- come with me.

After two hours, Raoul believed his hand will simply fall down because of the enormous bricks he was carrying. He was gasping and could not see anything from sweat was flowing in his eyes.  
- When we will have a break? - he asked another man.  
- Break? When we will go home.  
- No more break?  
- No.  
Raoul dried his forehead then continued the work.  
After some minutes, however, he sat down on a pile of rocks.  
- You! - he heard an angry voice behind his back.  
- Me? - Raoul asked, gasping.  
- Yes- yes, you! What are you doing? You are just sitting here?  
- I am tired, sir. - Raoul tried to stand up, but he rather chose not to at the end.  
- So are the others. - the Master said. - They can't have a break though, so you can't either.  
- But... I am...  
- Tired, yes, I heard it at first as well. But did not you say we are napping all day?  
- But...  
- Go back to work! - the man yelled at him, so he could not have another choice.

When the day finally ended he was looking for Philippe's brougham, but could not see it walked home and when he arrived all exhausted he turned to Philippe.  
- Why didn't you come to pick me up?  
- Why? Don't you have feet? Have you seen any of those men carried home in a coach? Live like them, if that is so easy.  
- What is for dinner? I am dying of hunger.  
- Oh, go down to Maria, she will give you a little bread and onion.  
- Bread and onion?  
- What do you think those men eat, huh? Fried chicken? No, my boy, you shall see what is it like if that's so easy. Oh, and you will sleep down with the maids tonight.

Raoul nearly cried but ate his dinner. He slept because he was so tired but he was hungry when he woke up. To his shock, he didn't get any breakfast though, he was just sent to work. That day was even harder than before. The master was constantly sending him, up and down, he was feeling like he will faint in any seconds. After lunch, he simply left.

- What is it, Raoul? - Philippe asked when he saw his brother came home and fell into his study.  
- Brother... I am sorry... I learned the lesson. - Raoul gasped. - I learned that they work hard... just don't make me go there anymore...

He fainted. Philippe ordered the maids to take him to bed and was smiling contently.


End file.
